Triangulation
by journaliar
Summary: They're three sides of the same triangle. Cam; Creddie; Seddie;


A/N: So, Yeah this is my first OT3 and I've been playing with the idea of an intense, multi chaptered OT3 fic but this could be considered my drabbley foray into the world just to see how I feel about it. So read and review!

It starts with a kiss...a weird one.

This is weird.

This is weird.

This is weird.

The words slosh around my head over and over, bouncing off the sides of my skull and rattling around behind my eardrums because this is weird.

I lifts my eyes to the door, staring at the bronze door handle and I could just leave and go to InsideOut Burger and pretend this never ever happened over fries with extra ketchup and a strawberry shake but Carly's hand is on my leg, fingers curling high on my thigh, thumb sliding against the inseam of my jeans and I can't move.

My eyes find the thick, horizontal, stripes of Freddie's shirt that move a little when he does, when he leans a little more and his hand comes up to touch Carly's face while they kiss slow and soft.

The soft, wet sound of them separating makes my eyes fall to my lap, my fingers picking at the rip in the knee of my favorite jeans.

"Whoa." Freddie exhales and Carly laughs, soft and lilting before I feel her dark eyes slide to me.

"Sam?" she starts quietly and when I don't immediately meet her gaze she touches my hair, my neck and I lift my eyes, licking my lips. She looks at me curiously, gauging my reaction, and I wonder if she can tell I'm ready to run.

This is weird.

"Sam, kiss Freddie." She instructs gently and I look at Freddie quickly and he's looking at me cautiously but eager, Carly's pale lipstick smeared on his mouth.

"I don't..." I trail off, shaking my head because I can't be the only one who thinks this is weird.

Carly squeezes my thigh once before reaching up to cup the side of my face, thumb circling behind my ear.

"It's okay, Sam." She reassures though I'm fairly certain that _this _isn't okay but I'm still leaning forward when she urges me with a hand splayed on my back.

The bean bag gives a squishy sigh as I shift forward slowly and Freddie meets me halfway with pink lips and a somber expression. I frown a little, sitting back, or at least trying to but Carly's hand is still solid on my back, keeping me firmly in place.

"Carly, I can't..." I start apologetically because even though I haven't the faintest idea how we got to this point in the darkened iCarly studio, post webisode props strewn about but it seems like something Carly is extremely curious about.

"You can. Just do it." She whispers, rubbing circles against my back. "But...but its Fredweird." I croak even though at 17 Freddie is impressively attracted especially considering the dork he use to be but I'm nervous and scared and confused because why does Carly want to see me kiss Freddie. "Can't I just make out with medical waste?" I exhale raising an eyebrow at Carly who only lets her lips tip upwards a little before sobering.

" Just 5 seconds. I want to see you guys..." she trails off with a shrug and a blush that I follow all the way down to the collar of her tee shirt.

"C'mon, Sam. You can do 5 seconds right?" Freddie asks, thick eyebrows waggling and voice low and rumbling. "You're not afraid are you." And yeah, its sorta hot but I frown.

"Careful Benson, I don't kiss nice." I growl and he smirks slowly before he leans in more and kisses me.

The kiss is more a fight than anything else, his tongue pushing past my teeth and I push back, tilting my head a little for a better angle of attack and my heart is thudding in my chest and my blood feels like its rushing and I hear Carly take in a sharp breath, fingers digging into my back.

Freddie pulls back first and I consider it a victory even though my hands are shaking and my lungs are working overtime.

"That's so, like...hot." Carly exhales near my ear and I fight not to shudder, flexing my hands absently because, yeah this is still super weird.

"Yeah." Freddie comments sitting back and licking his bottom lip where its blooming red from my teeth, his thumb dragging over the mark and he's staring and so is Carly and I look down to hide the blush taking over my face.

"Sam." I look up at Carly and then suddenly she's in my face and its too close for me to focus on her dark eyes and perfect skin before we're kissing and the sudden surge of heat that pushes through me makes me clutch at her shirt stupidly.

And its different than kissing Freddie, softer and slower and not a battle so much as me letting Carly do whatever she wants to me as long she keeps sucking at my tongue lightly and making that soft sound in the back of her throat.

Its not as if I haven't thought about kissing Carly or Freddie but those had been daydreams to get me through mind numbing, seizure inducing, math lessons but the real thing is strange and scary but hot.

And I'm pretty sure that this is either a mistake of epic proportions or the next logical step in our weird, tangled up relationship but either way I can't help but think that this is weird. I glance at the door knob again but I still don't get up.

This is so weird.

It starts with a kiss...a weird one.


End file.
